


Little Miracles

by Ashesintheair



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jaime is an impulsive idiot, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesintheair/pseuds/Ashesintheair
Summary: Finding Sansa Stark was not the most surprising thing that happened, as it turned out.Very short one-shot about silly impulsive kissing in the face of unexpected success.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Little Miracles

Finding Sansa Stark was not the most surprising thing that happened, as it turned out.

It took an hour to convince the girl to say more than a few words. She resolutely swore that her name was Alayne. Jaime supposed that she didn’t look upon them as rescue - not that he blamed her for that. She had no reason to trust a Lannister. It was Brienne who had managed to convince her to drop the act with talk of Lady Catelyn and the promises made.

“What if I am?” she said tremulously, raising her chin. “I won’t go back to King’s Landing. I won’t.”

Brienne had waited, her gaze filled with judgement and the promise of retribution if he answered badly.

“King’s Landing isn’t safe for you. I promised to return you to your mother. Winterfell is in ruins…” he thought out loud, for her benefit. It might forestall argument. “Your brothers are dead or scattered to the winds. Your half-brother at the Wall is the only one left. That’s where we’ll go. You’ll be surrounded by the North, and there are may be some who are still loyal to a Stark. Cersei’s arm would have to be long indeed to reach you there.”

The girl stood shivering for a moment, snow coating her hair and eyelashes. “I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell.”

He had known, they had all known long before she had admitted the fact of it, but the confirmation was like wildfire. She was found and she was alive. Half a promise, but one that had seemed increasingly elusive. And _Brienne_. Brienne, who had done the impossible and found the girl.

Jaime grabbed the armored woman before he realised what he was doing and planted a kiss soundly on her mouth.

She raised one hand to her mouth quizzically.

“I know, I know, you aren’t a Lannister whore,” he said dismissively and waved his hand at her, forestalling the complaint.

“That wasn’t what I was going to say,” she said quietly.

If he heard, he ignored it. One miracle was enough for one day. There were better, quieter moments for such things.


End file.
